A Thirst For Knowledge
by Jim The PoKeHybrid Trainer
Summary: A wish to make the life of a college nerd turns drastic.


Inside the hallowed halls of a college library, a lone girl keeps her head close to a book. Close by, cans of soda and iced coffee are around many sheets of paper and books. Outside, frat boys and rowdy girls frolic around the campus. Even in the twilight hours, Valerie keeps up her studies to be confident of maintaining her perfect 4.0 GPA. A sigh escapes her lips as she's the only one inside of the library. Not even a librarian or security guard is around to keep her company outside of the books all around her. Her brown eyes scan all over herself. Despite studying diligently for many hours, she looks very presentable should someone glance at her.

She's conservatively dressed in a black and white plaid skirt running down to her shins. White socks rise all the way up her legs past her knees. Black loafers cover her petite feet. A grey sweater covers her white t-shirt over her chest. Large "coke-bottle" glasses cover her eyes. Black straight hair is left tied to a pink bow behind her head. Taking a minor break, she rises up to her feet and to the nearby window.

The rowdy people ignoring their studies to party caused discord to burn inside of her. _Why couldn't I get the time to relax? _She turns behind herself, skimming along the many books that barely fit in the shelves. _There's no reason to do so with so much to learn. _Her gaze turns back to the window ahead. Not wanting to trouble her mind further with the contempt in her heart, she looks to the moon.

It looks like a full moon, one that would fit a were-creature of legend. To Valerie, it is mesmerizing to look at. Her vision starts to blur as she keeps transfixed to the planetoid. Around her field of view, grey light traces it. _Why can't things be clearer…? _She must have been wishing upon a star as her thoughts gather to be able to relax while learning everything she needs to survive college and then some. Like a file transfer from a computer, she can see the information from the table fill up inside of her consciousness. The flow of intelligence feeding her human brain makes her grip to the sides of head with clenched fists. Her eyes look back to the glass, trying to find a reason why this was happening to her. She gasps, seeing her widening brown orbs shift to a dark purple.

"Oh my… Oh my goodness…! What… What's happening to me…?!", she stammers as she walks backward from the window. "Oh what… What… EyAAAAAAHHHHH!!" She shrieks in horror as the reflection on the glass shows every detail of her face pushing out away from her head. Her nostrils flare open from her tiny nose with her jaw dragging along together to a rounded mound. Quick breaths pass through widening nostrils moving to the sides of her muzzle. Quivering hands slide off from her head to feel along the changed mouth. Her eyes stay locked to her reflection only a few inches away. To the sides of her hairline at the temples of her head, protrusions quickly run upwards of bone covered with skin. They're as thick as a bar of gold and rise up about as long. While her hands try to pet her different mouth, she turns her head to see where her ears are. "AhhhHHHHH! NoooOOOO!" She's greeted by her human ears de-evolving before her eyes. Their mass of cartilage sinks back inside of her skin. A numbing sensation makes her pull her arms away from her muzzle. Valerie's hands quickly pull off her sweater and shirt to see why she's numb. Once her t-shirt is clear from her waist, she yells at what's going on.

"AHHHHHH! This… This isn't right… N-n-no!" Lightly straining against her sweater, her breasts protrude against her bra. Underneath, her gentle layer of fat that once covered her stomach hardens to a rounded shape. She pets her stomach, curious to how it is changing. The skin is strangely cool and hard as if she's rubbing up against expanding plastic. Down her legs, she feels her knees locking up. "My legs… I c-c-can't move them…!" Ignoring her stomach, she brings her hands down to pet her fading knees. The fat that covers her legs pulls into her knees to replace any presence of them. The large mass covering her thighs give the look as if she has ones fitting a feline with reversed knees. Her brain registers walking forward, but her legs move backwards. "Who… Where… What's… Happening to me…" Her purple eyes start to become watery. Tears are forming at the corner of her eyes, now looking taller as if she is a character in anime. "What am I… I… I… Becoming?" She doesn't want to see herself cry. At that strategic time, her attention changes to observe her feet.

They feel as if tight thing sandals are straining against her feet. A frown appears from her lips as she looks frustrated at her shoes. "Unngh! My shoes… So t-tight…" The discomforts of her feet are released as her feet rip out of the black leather. "Ahhhh… What… WHAT?!" Her minor victory for discomfort is undermined by how her feet have ripped apart her shoes and socks below her ankles. Two wide digits glare up at her with ironically silver painted toenails. The wide nails condense quickly with thick mounds of skin. Upwards her feet arch, unable to feel comfortable with her heels on the floor. Stretching upwards, her feet lengthen. "Ohhh… Ohhhhh!" She wobbles as her brain processes the changes to her body. Motor controls of her legs are restored as she steps onto the balls of her feet, but not without many inches of growth bring her ankles skyward. Against her torn socks, her ankles inflate to the size of large oranges. She bends down to feel her ankles. They're very firm as if only made of hardened muscle. "Ahhhhh!" The joints of her fingers lock up as she tries to feel her legs.

Knowing she would have to see whatever is devastating her humanity, she slowly elevates her hands up to her face. Her fingers look as if they never had joints to begin with. Adjacent fingers outside of her thumbs press against each other. Balls of skin grow from her fingertips. One beneath her "Vulcan" fingers and another for her growing thumbs. As the balls of skin grow, skin fills out to merge her adjacent fingers. Her nails become covered by her skin, making them very stubby at first glance. _Must have happened like my toes… Funny, as scary as all of this is, I'm not feeling extreme pain like a lycanthrope… _Once finished, she's at a loss for words. No one was around to hear her cries, while no book she read describes the supernatural creature that's replacing her human parts with itself.

The feeling of being isolated wasn't alien to her, but feeling unconfident of herself is. _Okay, rationalize, Val… So far you looked to the moon, gained the thoughts for the final in a few seconds, and you're becoming some cat-like creature. What do you do now? _Realizing that the benefit for becoming whatever she's becoming is clear, her mind can wander with what's happening to her.

The seat of her skirt starts to strain as a tail presents itself as a thick, pipe-like protrusion poking out of her lower back. She glances from side to side, making sure that no one can see her. Once confident that no gawkers would stare at her rear, she slips her skirt down to let her tail free. Exposed to the temperate air, it starts to flex at the base of her back. It's once stiff structure slackens up to a gentle curve. As her tail relaxes from its stiff position, the tip of it swells with more skin. Valerie turns around to see what would greet her this time. "Nnnngh…" The tail looks surprisingly feline, and feels just as odd like her stomach. _My… My tail…? It feels like I have always had it… _Wanting to try it out, she tries to move it around the air. It moves similar to a monkey's prehensile tail, except for it's mass being as big as her old human thighs. She slides her tail around a can of soda on the table with her studies. _Oh open up, I can't pop the top! _Like magic, the top of the can opens up as if an invisible finger did what she wanted. _Oh… What… What is… _Something suggests for her to squint her eyes while staring at the cool can. _Come to my hand, please? _The tan floats out of her tail and a few inches in the air. It slowly moves into her open left hand reaching out to it. She sips it clean with her muzzle in a few seconds, giggling. _Hey, that's pretty neat! I'm some… Kinda… Telekinetic… Kitty-girl! _With a thought, the can is crushed, and then sent flying to the recycling bin next to the garbage can several feet away. Not a drop of soda wets the ground or a single book. Before she's able to test anything else with her growing abilities, the back of her head feels an icy chill that stops her trail of her thought.

Valerie's head droops down as something stretches against her head. Inside of her skull, some bone gives way for her brain to be exposed. Many nerves weave together to a thick chord. It continuously grows out of her head. There is no blood involved, but the reproduction of muscle and skin to give it more room to grow upward. Like a continuously growing vine, it keeps climbing out of her head. Many inches later, its growth direction curves back down to her body. The protrusion refrains from growing any further. Instead, it plunges between her shoulder blades. As it bores through her skin with no mess, she feels the skin covering the cable of flesh. Her mind can feel invisible hands test out her assumptions turn real. The same feeling of her tail and stomach are similar to it. Everything is cold until the nerves from her brain connect to her spine.

Once connected, energy starts to surge inside of her body. The blood flow increase and sensory expansion to her brain and nervous system make her warm. It's a good feeling for her as she's grinning with delight. _So many words are moving in my mind… _Valerie doesn't feel her feet lifting off the ground as her will, makes her float slowly upwards. She's starting to levitate as the head becomes seamlessly connected to her back with the tail-like connection. _But this body doesn't look that sexy… I want it to be bigger and better than any lady on campus! _The wish is granted- and is worked upon right away. She hears the sound of protruding bone, bulging muscle, and stretching skin. Taking notice of the tall, arched, window that she's next to, she figures out how much bigger her body is becoming. Her short legs bulge and extend towards the ground, but never find the hardwood floors. The still human socks rip apart and fall to tatters on the floor. Her skirt covers her lower area well enough now to function as tight shorts. Flimsy arms expand with muscle as they stretch outward to each side. Bookshelves wobble about as if a giant is trying to top over their 30 foot tall height like a piece of wood stuck to the ground. Her sweater tears at her sleeves, breaking off to the ground. I'd want to look neat. The torn pieces of clothing levitate to the trash can adjacent to the recycling one a few feet away. The underarms of her shirt and sweater sew themselves together to create a warm covering for her chest. Her stomach exposes itself, stretching out wider as she grows taller. The hardened skin of her belly looks as if it's turning to a blue and red pigment. Dark purple color, like her stomach, forms from the back of her second spinal chord and covers it completely as she turns around to look at herself. Her flexing tail blasts outward to be extremely massive. A human would have a hard time containing it in their arms as it moves about with great force. It too becomes covered in dark purple. At twelve feet tall, she would be more girl than the biggest people in existence would hope to contain. _Oh, some hunk isn't going to understand the intelligent girl inside of me. _Over to her face, murmurs of pleasure from growing turns to a pleased moan. "Nooooohhhh… Ohhhhhh… Oooooooo-" The moans progressively silence, as her thoughts are projected to a few guys drinking beer. OOoooooohhhhgh… Telepathically, they hear her moan. She giggles as they look towards the floozies trying to pick them up, as if they were able to do what she can. Taking care of hiding herself from the general public, one thought completes itself. _Shut the shades for these windows. I'd want some privacy as I work. _The large canvas window coverings close the moonlit night from view. Feeling satisfied with herself in many ways then one, she turns back around to the extensive depository of knowledge she's in. _It feels like I'm a little girl in a candy store. _Many books, museum artifact rentals, and information terminals inside the library offer so much to her. With her added abilities, she can absorb information faster than a sponge can drink water.

Several hours later, the sun rises. A chubby guy with brown dress pants, suspenders, and a khaki shirt with a Mewtwo button walks inside of the seemingly abandoned library. Before starting to look for a book to dive into studying, a light purple creature blinks into existence in front of him. The guy slowly starts to observe the creature ahead of him, from its feet, upward. Blunt, grey painted claws tap along the ground. Long muscular legs flex as it knows it's being observed. A black and white plaid dress looks more suited as a pair of shorts for this tall humanoid creature. A ripped black sweater covers her "mammaries" from impure minds. A muzzle turns upward to a smile as he sees the creature's face. A pink bow sits long black hair reaching down to her thick tail. Valerie leans forward, her face in front of the geeks. "Oh you don't need to look at any book in this library. Everything you need to know is right inside my head." The guy manages a smile, happy that this "hot librarian" is of the supernatural variety. It helps that she's giving him generous attention. _Like this, I can do whatever I want. Absorbing information is as simple as willing for it to exist in this new head of mine! I can help out Devin as well as be able to do what I couldn't before. _ "Val…? That is you-" Moving forward, she smooches Devin's lips before he could finish his statement. Enjoying their first kiss in their busy lives, they slowly close their eyes in feeling content with someone. Yeah, it's me, study buddy! I do believe we have a lot to learn about each other, yes? "You're a very pretty Mewtwo girl… Oh how illogically sweet this will be!"


End file.
